


Lunch Break

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Challenge: Caffrey-Burke Day, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Today for the fifth time we are celebrating the Caffrey-Burke Day \o/ I don't think there is sufficient squee in the world to cover the joy and awesomeness these two boys have given us :D I already had some treats ready for this ocassion but I managed to squeeze in yet another one :D This is the gen part of the celebration, lol :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Today for the fifth time we are celebrating the Caffrey-Burke Day \o/ I don't think there is sufficient squee in the world to cover the joy and awesomeness these two boys have given us :D I already had some treats ready for this ocassion but I managed to squeeze in yet another one :D This is the gen part of the celebration, lol :D

[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qs0tlm0qzpgkfff/lunch.png?dl=0)  


Of course, lunch is courtesy of Elizabeth - one deviled ham and one turkey salad :P


End file.
